


WitchStorm 00 - Preface

by StormSen



Series: WitchStorm [1]
Category: Witch Weapon (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:21:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24070534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormSen/pseuds/StormSen
Summary: Introduction to WitchStorm - a rewrite of the visual novel of the Witch Weapon mobile ARPG game.
Series: WitchStorm [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736539
Kudos: 3





	WitchStorm 00 - Preface

### About This

Witch Weapon is a mobile gacha ARPG, with an excellent visual novel story: complex, clever storytelling; deep world; well done science, and interesting philosophical and political musings.

However, the Witch Weapon story also renders the main character (Ren) as having no drive, no initiative, and no control over her own life. She also has almost no control of, or even awareness of her own (rather colossal) powers.

Consequently, she ends up tailor made for being a subordinate pet to be used by other characters in the story. Which is exactly what the actual "hero" of the story (Mariru) does.

WitchStorm is a rewrite of the Witch Weapon story that attempts to fix this. It will at times be almost identical to the original, and other times diametrically opposed. Sometimes old characters will be seen in new light, other times altogether new characters will be introduced.

Different strokes for different folks of course. Those who prefer sub/dom relationships will likely prefer the original Witch Weapon story. This rewrite is for those who are not happy with that approach.

..StormSen

#### Original WW Version

As of this date (11/13/2020), WitchWeapon game is shutting down. Since the original game is/will no longer be available, I'm provide a link to video uploads of the story, courtesy of Exobeliks. Exobeliks' playlist covers almost all of the released english version of the story. 

  * [Exobeliks WW Story Playlist](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL8JmJYDyXnXlrwJPh3ve11lxhNBXQGw64)



### Legend

  * PRen: This is Ren's original identity (and also the player's name.) 
    * I use it here until the point where PRen's name is changed to "Ren".
    * After that "Ren" will be used - except when referring back to, or to recognize her original identity.
  * \\\: Indicates a line break in VN. 
    * Used when I compress multiple VN lines into one line here.
  * Mechanics: 
    * **Animation:** An animated image, sometimes with text lines playing automatically.
    * **Screen:** Full screen image. Usually used as background for characters/dialog.
    * **Image:** Not a full screen, but a popup image. Might act like a speaker. (E.g. watching news on TV.)
  * Text 
    * Speaker (emotion): Current speaker and their emotional/display state. 
      * Character is displayed in foreground, and their name bubble is displayed.
    * (Character) (emotion): Inner dialog, with speaker displayed. 
      * Note: Sometimes, Inner dialog will instead be represented by () around the dialog line. 
        * However, this may sometimes indicate the speaker is mumbling something which might be overheard. Context will indicate if this is the case. (E.g. "What was that, Ren??" "Nothing, nothing!")
    * [Character]: Inner dialog, no voice bubble, speaker not shown.
    * [Narrator]: Omniscient narrator. ... Including occasional authorial ramblings. :D
  * Emotions & Special directions 
    * These map to character emotion/display variations. E.g. (blush sideglance)
    * (shadow): Shadowed eyes visual effect. Used to indicate hidden emotions. E.g. smiling while really plotting evil, being completely enraged, or being freaked out.
    * (offscreen) - Character is not shown on screen. Speaking out loud, but out of sight for one reason or another.




End file.
